


Itinerant

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [587]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: What's Tony's Christmas like this year? It doesn't involve a case for once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/09/2000 for the word [itinerant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/12/09/itinerant).
> 
> itinerant  
> Passing or traveling from place to place;wandering.  
> One who travels from place to place.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #270 Christmas.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Itinerant

It had been a long time since Tony took a Christmas for himself. Usually he worked over Christmas to let those with families be able to go home to them.

This year, however, he needed a break. Things had gotten to be too much for him. So he'd planned a Christmas for himself. One that allowed his itinerant nature to run loose. 

He started by flying to Hawaii where his frat brothers were doing a holiday get together. He joined them in their celebration for a few days, exchanging presents and the like. Then he flew to the Bahamas and joined his dad for a day. He met his new step-Mom before going on his merry way to Stillwater, Pennsylvania to join Gibbs and his dad.

He greeted them with hugs and presents and stayed a couple of days with them. For his final few days of vacation, he'd chosen to spend his time alone in Bermuda and Jamaica. Just him and the sun, perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
